


Lowered Inhibitions (Okada Izou x Master Request)

by Lady_Rhey



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey





	Lowered Inhibitions (Okada Izou x Master Request)

Great in a fight but awkward in love, Okada had a hard time relating to his Master who was overly friendly/affectionate, attractive, and had a snarky yet charming personality. She liked putting him in situations that made him flustered easily, especially recently after she had admitted to having less than professional feelings towards him. 

 

Currently torn, he had fled to his favorite gambling and drinking hall located in a less frequented part of HQ.He was currently 5 games down and starting to get decently tipsy, when Master came in dressed in a loosely fitting jumpsuit yukata hybrid that did nothing for his already partially aroused state.

 

"There you are Iza.Are you planning on coming back so we can go to bed...." she said as she sat down next to him before sliding her hand into the folds of his own robes to play with the naked flesh underneath, trailing swirling shapes lazily on his chest.

 

"I told you to leave me alone woman.I have other things to do besides being your plaything."He grumbled as his face began to flush from something other than the alcohol. 

 

That's when she pouts and removes her hand."Fine.Bartender!Get me drunk!It's the least I can do since my own servant doesn't even appreciate me!"

 

Looking at her with a stern and drunk expression, Iza retorts."I NEVER SAID I DIDN'T APPRECIATE YOU YOU LOUD MOUTHED HARPY!"

 

She pouts again, downing the shot the bartender places in front of her before pouring more of the foul tasting Saki in the carafe next to it."No, you just fled from my confession." She downs another before pouring a third.

 

He blushes even more."You weren't being serious!You always tease me and I hate people who tease me!"

 

"Oh so now you hate me."She begins to tear up as she downs a third shot and pours a fourth. 

 

He growls in frustration."Damnit you are ruining my game!Just go back to the room and leave me be!"He couldn't deal with her like this.What was he supposed to do if she started crying?He wasn't experienced enough with women to be able to handle this scenario sober let along almost drunk off his ass. 

 

"Fine!"She wails before downing the shot and polishing off the rest of the carafe.Just forget I said anything!"Then she slams money down on the table and staggers out.

 

That wretched, crazy woman.Cashing out, he followed her to their room carrying the remains of his Saki bottle with him.If he was going to have to deal with her he was probably going to need to be much drunker than this. 

 

For how drunk she most likely was, she moved awfully fast. When he finally came upon their room, the door was partially open and she had collapsed on the floor on her back with the front of her robes barely keeping anything descent which made him blush even more.She had such perfect skin and the way her breasts rose and fell with each breath......

 

"Stupid Master."he thought to himself as he kneeled down, placing the bottle off to the side and shuffling over to her trying to close her robes.....which completely backfired.As soon as his hands came in contact with the front of her robes, Master grabbed them and slid them under the fabric to place them on top of her breasts. 

 

"Iza...." she moaned as her legs began climbing up the sides of his body in an attempt to lock around his waist."Iza please......I love you...."

 

Panicking, he tried to pull his hands away so he could unlock her legs, but her strength had become freakishly strong as a drunk.

 

"Nooo Iza don't leave.....I need you...please...."

 

He tried to protest, but she jerked up suddenly locking her lips with his. 

 

They were so soft, just like her breasts.What was he supposed to do now?Was she serious about her confession or was she just drunk and messing around again?Finally able to remove his hands from her breasts, he raised them to her shoulders and pressed gently against them trying to get her to lay back down. 

 

When their lips separated, she began whining. "Izzaaaa!Why don't you love me back?!"She fell to the floor and curled into a ball as she began to sniffle.

 

"Because you are just being a pain!All you ever to is toy with my feelings!I can't take you seriously!How the hell am I supposed to know if you are being honest or not!"Then he gets up and walks over to the Saki bottle, picking it up and polishing off the contents with several gulps. 

 

"I'm always serious about my feelings."She pouts as she shifts to face the wall."You just don't like me or want me around."

 

"Hey!" He barks drunk."I never said that!I never shaid...." Shit he was drunk now and the room was starting to spin.....and he was hot."Just shut up you shtooped woman!"He plopped down on the floor and sat there staring at her. 

 

Neither one moved, but the longer the stalemate went the hotter he got until finally he couldn't take it anymore.Assuming she was asleep, he got up and headed for the shower where he shed his robes and entered the slightly colder water.As soon as his head was under the cold jets, he felt more alert and the room stopped spinning as bad.Rotating once to get the front and back of his body wet, he went to grab the soap and jumped when he found Master naked in front of him with water cascading over her skin creating goose bumps as her more room temperature skin was subjected to the water.

 

"What the hell....."He said as he jumped back and bumped into the back of the shower.

 

"I'm cold and lonely."  She said as she stepped forward to lean against him as she pressed her warm sex against his groin and her cheek against his chest.

 

Sighing and closing his eyes, he leans his head back and lets the water wash over him, trying to focus on each individual droplet as it hit his skin and not.....

 

Then her hands were on the front of his thighs as her lips encircled his half engorged cock and he gasped as his hands grab her shoulders and press their tips into her blades. 

 

"Master please.....stop."  The words carry no weight as he says them in a husky, needy voice.   When she ignores him, he presses hard with his thumbs at the front of her shoulders, causing her to only be able to keep half his length in her mouth.  "Master.....I said....stop.  I don't want you to..."

 

Then her lips are gone and his face is stinging from the slap she gave him square on his cheek.

 

"FINE I TAKE IT BACK!  I DON'T LOVE YOU! I'LL JUST GO FIND SOMEONE MORE WILLING AND APPRECIATIVE TO FUCK AND FALL IN LOVE WITH!"  Then she opened the door and tried to leave, but Iza just yanked her back by her arm before pushing her face and chest against the shower wall. 

 

"Like hell you will."  He says in a dark whisper at her ear before spreading her legs forcefully and sliding into her in one forceful thrust.  "I'll kill anyone who touches you.  Now be a good girl and let me finish what you started.

 

This wasn't supposed to happen, not like this but Saki did one of two things.  The first was make him lose at gambling while making him a more lively drunk or if he had too much, made him lose at gambling and get him kicked out for being an angry destructive drunk.  Sadly the latter of the two was happening now....except there was no bar....and the only thing he was hitting on his way out was was her as he bottomed out.

 

Reaching down and grabbing her hip with his left hand, he pulled her back into him so he rested against the back wall of the shower before sliding his hand up her hip and across her back as he pressed her down so she could bend over and brace against the railing on the wall.  "That's it Master.  Just don't hit your head and knock yourself out." 

 

Letting the hand on her back wander around to the front, he bent over slightly so he could play with her nipples as he began sliding in and out of her.  The rational part of him trapped inside was dying of embarrassment as he watched his more assertive self, the self that came out when he was asked to "handle" someone, take over and treat her like an insignificant piece of trash. 

 

"Now sing for me little Master."  His hand slid from her nipple to her slit as he played with her clit before thrusting into her harder. 

 

"Iza!"  She moaned drunkenly as she began riding him sloppily, the Saki having completely disoriented her. 

 

"That's it.  Beg me to do the things you've wanted me to do.  Beg me to end your suffering."  He dragged his nail slightly across her clit before tracing the inside of her lips as his other hand roughly pulled her into and away from him, the pace continuing to escalate.  

 

Panting heavily as the water poured down her mouth, making her choke as she tried to breath, he reveled in the pleasure and suffering he gave her as he took the liberties he had left bottled inside since meeting her.  "Oh Master, doesn't this feel good.  Shall I show you what it's like to cum while being unable to breathe?"  He could tell she was close, as was he.  The alcohol had lowered his inhibitions along with his stamina, leaving him only moments before he lost complete control.   Slamming into her a few more times as he brought them to climax, the hand at her hip darted to her neck cutting off her air supply as he turned her head to face him so could kiss her roughly as their orgasms released together.

 

Stealing her breath with his hand as he sucked what was left from her lungs as her lips opened and closed desperate for air, he waited until her eyes hooded and her body sagged before releasing her to the floor unceremoniously. 

 

She wobbled a moment, seconds from blacking out, before he turned the water off and picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder and grabbing a towel to wrap her in before tossing her on the bed.  The jolt of her body hitting the mattress jarred her back to consciousness, causing her to go from gasping for breath to coughing non stop as her raw throat fought for every wisp of air.

 

"Don't die on me now Master.  There is no fun in that."  Then he lay down next to her and passed out drunk.

 

The next morning he woke up to an ice cold bucket of water being thrown on him as Master screamed with a raspy voice.  "YOU ASSHOLE YOU ALMOST KILLED ME LAST NIGHT!"

 

Blushing furiously as he shook his head to clear his thoughts, he thought back on the previous night with shame.  "WELL YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE FOLLOWED ME THEN!  I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

 

That's when she began to tear up and Okada caved.  "Listen.  I'm sorry about last night." He looked away.  "That wasn't me, that was the Saki talking.  Can we just...forget that ever happened?"  He crossed his arms over his chest and realized it was bare.  Blinking a few times, he looked down and his face went red, before scrambling to tear a sheet off the top of the bed.  An act that caused Master to sniffle and start to laugh.

 

"It's a little late now Iza.  I've already seen it all."

 

"WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO KEEP LOOKING!"  He yells in embarrassment, but Master ignores him as she creeps closer towards his tangled body on top of the bed.

 

"You know I might forgive you if you make it up to me."  She licks her lips and crawls onto bed before pulling the sheets from his hands.

 

 

"But Master you..."

 

Then her lips are on his as she straddles him and pulls the sheets over both of them as she whispers, "Paybacks a bitch little assassin."


End file.
